Gossip Girl
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] She was annoying. He was filthy. She had naggy voice. When he spoke, she didn't pay attention. They irritated each other, which irritated Cassandra. They were Karyl and Morgan.


**Summary: **(Oneshot) She was annoying. He was filthy. She had naggy voice. When he spoke, she didn't pay attention. They irritated each other, which irritated Cassandra. They were Karyl and Morgan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DOTM.

_**AN: Yeah... Lol. Just to let you know, I have nothing against Morgan. She's just fun to make fun of. Actually, I like her personality; arrogant, short-attention span, gossipy-like. Mild cussing involved.**_

**

* * *

**

Gossip Girl

* * *

" Oh, my God! Did you see what Kelly was wearing? I mean, that pink mini and that green halter _clearly _didn't go together. Like, what was she thinking when she decided to, like, put than on?"

Cassandra, Karyl, and Morgan were sitting on a bench in the park, and Morgan had been going on, and on, and on... and on... about various things, all of which, were pointless to everything and everyone.

" Oh!" she suddenly shouted, as if remembering some farway thing." Isn't it, like, going to be great when we destroy the Daughters! The Atrox is totally going to reward us, isn't it? Cassandra, girl, your plan was totally awesome! I'm just so gitty right now."

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

" Really? We could _not_ tell", she murmured saracastically.

Morgan smiled once more." And you know what else. Like, just yesterday-"

" SHUT UP!" Karyl suddenly yelled furiously. He stoood up, fists clenched, and glared at her viciously." _WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE ARE WEARING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP TALKING FOR ONCE? JESUS! IT'S NOT HARD! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DON'T SPEAK. AND_... are you listening to me?!"

Morgan, a.ka.: A.D.D, had been watching him when she picked something else up. An over-weight girl had walked by wearing tight, low-riding jeans, and her butt had been partially showing.

Morgan leaned toward Cassandra, and began whispering disapprovingly.

"... Oh. My. God... Does she even realize how big she is? I mean, I'm not one to judge - I'm not! But, seriously?... If you're going to walk around in public in _that_, then at least have the figure for it..."

Karyl, his eye twitching as she talked, watched Cassandra. She had slowly rose, eyes blank, and stalked off. She then stopped in front of a tree, and began to continuously bang her head on the bark, ignoring the people giving her strange looks.

"... I mean, a figure like mine- Hey?... Where'd Cassandra go?"

Karyl slowly turned to look at Morgan.

" I really want to strangle you", he said simply.

She cocked her head." That wouldn't be good. You'd most likely break these pearls I just got; they are VERY expensive, and I got them at- OH! that reminds me-"

" Oh God", Karyl moaned.

"- I just got these cute pair of shoes. Oh, I should have worn them today! They're just so adorable. Pink, high heeled. Every girl in the state would be totally jealous! Oh, and I got this cute, black dress!"

Karyl wondered why he had joined Cassandra. She was annoying enough, but with Morgan... My God! This was his personal Hell, and it was his fault for joining. He slowly sat down again and leaned back, eyes closed.

" Ew!" she exclaimed, her nose wrinking in disgust." You smell!"

He ignored her while she continued.

" I mean, haven't you ever heard of _soap and water_?" she demanded, cringing away from him.

Cassandra had come back and she glanced at both of them tiredly.

" I guess I'll leave you two now. I'm gonna go stalk Stanton, you know, the usual?"

She then walked off, her movements matching a zombie's.

" Have fun!" Morgan called after her, then leaned back against the bench, crossing her arms." Man, I was wondering when she'd leave..."

Karyl, who had been plotting different ways to kill himself, glanced at her, startled.

" What?" he asked.

She snorted." She is, like, soooooooooooooooo annoying. Have you noticed her hair- it's such an ugly- Karyl? KARYL?! Where are you going?"

Karyl was walking away, stiff, and turned to her.

" I hate you", he said, and continued on.

She stared at him in livid disbelief." You can't hate me?! Vanessa said everyone liked me, and she, like, never lies! So it must be true, right?... Right?... Guys?... Anyone? Don't leave me! Who's gonna be there to see me in my new dress? Oh, that reminds me-"

A dark shadow had formed in the sky, and with a tremendous force, it struck her and she fell to the ground, lifeless. The Atrox stepped on the ground, in human form, and stared at her body, pleased.

" Man... that's the end of her... Now, where did that 'James Dean' kid go off to?"

" LOL!" a random person shouted. Random. But so was Morgan. That's why the Atrox murdered her.

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear?" Karyle rejoiced, dancing in circles and throwing confetti around the small room. Cassandra nodded, and her lips curled back into a wide grin.

" She's dead! She's dead!" Karyl sung, twirling in circles." Ding-Dong, the _bitch_ is dead! Yay-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. The smile fell from Cassandra's face as she walked steadily to the door, curious as to who would want them. Had they been found out? Oh, God! It had to be the Atrox. Oh, no- Wait?

" Kelly?" Cassandra gaped, bewildered by her appearnce in their hideout.

Kelly, her cornsilk hair pulled into two high ponytails, smiled." Hey!" she greeted, shoving past Cassandra. Stopping, she watched both of them intently, cautious." I, like, heard about your plan, and I, like, wanted to join. Isn't it awesome? A new arrival to your totally awesome group!"

" DEAR SWEET JESUS!" Karyl shouted, passing out as he hit the floor. Cassandra, eyes horror-struck, turned, and ran. She jumped right through the window, which was strange to Kelly because the apartment was only one story and the door was open. Hm...

**

* * *

**

_**When I imagine Morgan, I see that 'Samantha James' girl, from the movie 'Just Friends'. Eh... :D**_


End file.
